


Haze

by PokeChan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill, Slash, Tail Kink, Tail!fic, Wing Kink, dream walking, wing!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 00:46:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeChan/pseuds/PokeChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night Sam's curiousity gets the better of him and he asks Lucifer a personal question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weatherveyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weatherveyn/gifts).



> This is a fic prompted by the lovely Thirtyspells. I'd give you all a link if I knew how that crap worked. I hope she likes it! I hope you all like it too!

It should scare him, Sam thinks. He should be petrified. Appalled at the very least. Things like this weren’t normal. Not even by his messed up standards. But all Sam could feel was amazement and a detached sort of confusion.

And maybe a little apprehension.

Lucifer had been dream walking with Sam nearly every night recently. There was never any hostility (from Lucifer’s end, Sam had been very hostile the first few visits) or pressuring. Just the two of them and whatever landscape Sam had dreamed up that night. It was a field this time, with a few large rocks cropping out in random spots, large enough to lie on, side by side, and soak up the sun. And that was just what they had been doing before Sam had opened his mouth and asked the question that had been on his mind for a while.

“Can I see your true form in my dreams?”

Lucifer had gone from relaxed and pliant to stiff and still in that unnatural way only angels could manage. The archangel had turned his head and eyed Sam up and down, as if to make sure it was really him. “No,” he’d replied shortly, and Sam had been sure Lucifer was going to leave him to his nightmares without another word.  
He didn’t, though. Lucifer sat up and motioned for Sam to stand up. Lucifer took a few paces away from where they’d been relaxing. When he stopped his back was ramrod straight, all hard edges and sharp lines. “You can’t see my true form,” he’d said without facing Sam. “But I can show you more than this vessel. More than in the waking world.”

“Please,” Sam breathed out, not sure if he’d actually uttered the word or simply thought it. 

Either way, Lucifer let out a fond chuckle. “Always so curious.”

Without any preamble the air chilled and thunder rumbled in the distance. The sun seemed to dim even though no clouds rolled in to cover it. Sam glanced around him, unsure of what to expect. When he looked back at Lucifer he realized nothing he could have imagined would have come close to the sight before him.

Shadows seemed to crowd around the fallen angel, leeching out the light that usually surrounded him. His back had sprouted three pairs of huge, black wings. They were think and even darker than the shadows that covered his skin. They seemed to suck away everything, shadows and light alike. They were just large expanses of blankness. Sam thought for a moment that they must resemble black holes, drawing in everything and crushing it into dark nothingness.

And then there was the tail. It wound around Lucifer’s torso once, not actually touching it, before curling out behind him, twisted like some sort of serpent. It ended in a spike, jagged and lethal looking. The tail itself wasn’t especially thick, a few inches in diameter, at most, at its thickest. It was the same all-encompassing black that Lucifer’s wings were. 

Sam may or may not have been gaping.

At Sam’s silence Lucifer turned his head to glance back at him, a hollow smirk on his face. “At my core I might still be an angel, it is hard to change one’s species after all, but I’m no longer angelic. When I fell I was twisted and changed,” he said, voice flat and emotionless, but his eyes gave him away. The light blue had turned grey with pain, the shadows darkened around them, bathing them in a stormy atmosphere. “My wings, once made of pure light, were shredded and torn. Michael cursed them, all of me really. Hell made sure they were defiled beyond repair. I never tried to fix them or rebuild myself to what I had once been. I made this choice, and I refuse to regret it.”

Sam had move forward while Lucifer had been talking. He’d grown to care about the fallen angel during their dream talks. They’d shared things with each other. They’d opened up and been honest. They made a _connection_. Sam hated the pain he saw in the other’s expression. He wanted to help make it go away.

It probably didn’t help that the endless black of Lucifer’s wings and his tail in general made Sam uneasy. It probably helped even less when Sam jumped at a cool, smooth something wrapping around his outstretched arm. “Lucifer…” Sam’s voice was thin and breathless.

His tail was wrapped around Sam’s forearm, not tight enough to hurt but firmly enough that Sam wasn’t moving his arm anywhere Lucifer didn’t want it. “I’m not an angel anymore, Sam. I’m damaged and dark. I’m filled with hate and anger and bitterness.” There was a soft sigh as the tail loosened around his arm. “So much so I don’t think there’s room for anything else.”

And, God, Sam knew exactly what he meant by that. Not just how it felt to be consumed by your own rage, to feel like that’s all that you were made of. They’d been hinting at each other for ages, neither of them ever having the courage to stop dancing around the issue and just close the distance. Sam because he had hang ups about having feelings for the devil and Lucifer was, well, Lucifer. He was learning how to have proper feelings period.

“Please,” Sam said, soft and comforting. He took a cautious step forward, his free hand coming up to stroke Lucifer’s tail in what he hoped was a soothing manner. “Let me…”

Let him what? Help? Try to take away the anger? Sam had enough anger of his own. He didn’t think he could help someone release theirs. But Lucifer seemed to want Sam to try. The tail pulled him forward as Lucifer turned so that they were face to face. He pressed himself into Sam’s space until they were sharing breath. Sam felt the tail release his arm and wrap itself around his waist, pulling the taller man in even closer. The top pair of Lucifer’s wings arched up and over them, blocking out the dimmed sunlight and casting them into darkness. A few soft rays of grey light filtered through his feathers, illuminating Lucifer’s eyes with a ghastly aura. 

Sam couldn’t help but think it was a beautiful sight, even if heartbreaking. 

Over top the tail Sam felt feathers brush against his lower back and behind his legs. He was now wrapped up in the closest thing to Lucifer’s true self he’d ever get. After the initial shock had passed Sam felt safe, cradled almost. Certainly, awed and grateful. The tip of the tail, the part that had looked so lethal, was slowly stroking along his spine, in between his shoulder blades. He leaned into the touch, making himself relax and show Lucifer he would not be rejected or feared.  
“I’m no angel, Sam Winchester. You’ve been expecting the wrong thing.”

Sam leaned down, stopped just before their lips touched, close enough that, when he spoke, they brush lightly against Lucifer’s. “I don’t mind being wrong every once in a while.”

He pressed his lips to Lucifer’s as his hand reached out and stroked through the feathers of Lucifer’s arched wing. Everything around Sam tightened in surprise, still as death, before jumping into motion, pulling him closer still, gripping him in an almost painful way, and holding him as if he were something precious.

The next night Lucifer came to Sam’s dreams everything was shadowed and Sam was approached by a creature with six wings like black holes and a tail lashing behind them, excited and playful.


End file.
